marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cain Marko (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = 9'4" | Weight = 900lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Very tall and muscled | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, terrorist; former agent of Weapon X | Education = High school (unfinished) | Origin = Mutant with mystically enhanced powers from the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #8 | Death = Ultimate X-Men #99 | HistoryText = Cain Marko, the man known as Juggernaut, grew up in the same trailer park as Rogue. He referred to himself as "trailer trash" at one point, but also pointed out that because he grew up in a trailer park people often underestimated his intelligence. At some point in his life he was incarcerated by Weapon X and forced to act as a living weapon under the direction of Col. John Wraith. Juggernaut was part of the strike force that took out the X-Men, forcing them into Weapon X as well. Cain and Rogue shared a cell while both were forced to serve Weapon X. When The Brotherhood removed the security implants that were prohibiting the mutants from leaving their cells, Juggernaut fought for his freedom. After the entire ordeal, Cain was offered a place with both Xavier's X-Men and The Brotherhood. Cain chose The Brotherhood, but later left the team for parts unknown. Cain was captured by SHIELD. However, en route to a prison designed to contain the Hulk, there was an accident and Cain broke free. Retrieving his helmet, be began to track down Rogue, who was a thief along with Gambit, stealing the Cyttorak Gem from the Fenris twins. He also revealed that he had a crush on Rogue. Juggernaut was bonded with the gem when Gambit shoved it into his helmet. Though its full repercussions are unknown, Juggernaut did describe himself as feeling "better than ever". He began to beat up Gambit, until he dropped a building on him. Hours after Magneto launched an attack of global scale on humanity, resulting most notably in the Ultimatum Wave, Sabretooth took Juggernaut to a stripper club in Montreal to prepare for what Creed believed was going to be the end of the world. They were both defeated by Rogue and Vindicator due to their connections to Magneto, and then taken to Department H where Vindicator tortured Juggernaut for answers while Rogue dealt with Creed. When Psylocke telepathically alerted every mutant of an attack on Xavier's School by the hand of anti-mutant terrorists, Rogue convinced Vindicator to take Juggernaut and Sabretooth to help. In the middle of the fight, Juggernaut was shot with a poisonous dart through his helmet's visor. on his deathbed, Cain asked Rogue to touch him and absorb his powers, even if it cost him a few seconds more to live. | Powers = Cain Marko is a mutant with superhuman strength and durability that turns into what is basically a human juggernaut. His powers grant him the following: *'Superhuman Strength': Due to his original mutation, Juggernaut was superhumanly strong and was capable of lifting about 75 tons at his peak. Later, after being mystically enhanced by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak that Gambit threw at him, Cain's strength increased to a level that allowed him to lift far in excess of 100 tons. *'Superhuman Durability': Due to his original mutation, Juggernaut was incredibly durable and was able to take far more damage than any ordinary human would be able to. He was completely bulletproof, could survive falls from great heights and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. After bonding with the Cyttorak Gem, Cain's durability was substantially increased, to the point where he could survive an entire building collapsing on top of him. This durability also made him resistant, but not immune, to Rogue's touch. *'Superhuman Speed': Due in part to his great strength and the muscles in his legs, Cain was able to move and accelerate at speeds that surpassed those achievable by even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Cain's muscles produce far fewer fatigue toxins than an ordinary human, allowing him to go for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. It is likely that bonding with the Cyttorak Gem made his stamina limitless. | Abilities = | Strength = Sufficiently strong to lift at least 100 tons, his strength level was raised even higher due to his absorption of the power of the 'Cyttorak Gem'. | Weaknesses = While his body was extremely durable, Juggernaut's eyes and ears were still capable of being harmed. This is shown during the time of his death, as he was shot with a poison dart in the eye. That said, Juggernaut can also be brought down by poisons and can be weakened by Rogue's touch. | Equipment = His trademark helmet was made for him by Weapon X. Able to track anyone who had ever been in the Weapon X program, it was destroyed by Gambit when he battled Juggernaut in Las Vegas. He was later seen wearing another version of it that was capable of withstanding Adamantium. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Juggernaut (comics)#Ultimate_Juggernaut | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Marko Family Category:Ultimatum casualties Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina